mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Colin (Character)
Colin is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Colin is a character featured in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the son of an unnamed man and woman, and lives at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He becomes friends with three other boys, Vic, Kyle and Nathan. They become the bullies of the community and begin bullying Sam Anderson and later Jaxx Stanley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Colin's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began nor how he and his family came to live in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? It All Starts Here Pt.2 Colin and his gang find Jaxx and Sam nearby the Monroe House. Trying to pick a fight with Jaxx, Colin ends up getting punched in the nose. The Party Vol.1 Colin and his gang come back for round two with Jaxx, when they see him and Sam by the community pond. Sam calls for Deanna and she breaks up the soon-to-be fight and Colin lies saying that no one was fighting. This angers Jaxx and Colin is amused from the anger. The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 Colin is seen being apologized to by Jaxx, for punching him into the nose. Colin admits that he liked Sam and that he was gay. The Letter 'W' Colin and his gang are seen confronting Jaxx and Sam again. However, Jaxx gets Colin to admit that he's gay; which causes Vic to reveal that he was bi, and Nathan and Kyle admits that they didn't hate gay people. Colin is seen with Sam and his group hiding upstairs in Jaxx and Sam's bedroom, while Jaxx was out fighting. Colin is then seen again with Vic, Nathan and Kyle helping Jaxx up from being knocked out by the teen wolf. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Colin has killed (list will be updated over time): * Possibly a few zombies Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Colin has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here Pt.2 * The Party Vol.1 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * The Letter 'W' * Ghostly Obsessions (seen killing the walkers that broke in the community) Trivia * Colin is the first antagonist in the series, the second being Vic followed by Kyle and Nathan. ** Colin is the first homosexual antagonist in the series. *** Colin is the first gay male antagonist in the series. ** Colin is the first male antagonist in the series. ** Colin is the first antagonist in the series to change to the side of good, the second being Vic followed by Kyle and Nathan. *** Colin is the first male antagonist to change to the side of good. *** Colin is the first gay male antagonist to change to the side of good. *** Colin is the first homosexual antagonist to change to the side of good. * Colin used to have a crush on Sam Anderson, but ended up being Sam's bully due to his fear of being himself. * Colin was a rival enemy of Jaxx Stanley. After Colin admitted his sexuality in front of his gang and Sam, he admits that he never wanted to hurt either of them and asks for their forgiveness. For which, they grant him. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Evil to Good Characters Category:Good Beings Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals